everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln LaConte
Lincoln LaConte he/him is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the Son of The Sparrow (though only the most recent in a long line of gunslingers and killers carrying the title) from the nursery rhyme ‘Who Shot Killed Robin?’. Described as having his ‘father’s eyes (for trouble)’ Lincoln is slightly vain, highly fashionable, and supremely aware of courtesy as well as the lack of it. A pirate in his grandeur but a gun-toting outlaw in his presence, Lincoln’s unique personality and style is unstoppable, regardless of the situation. Dead set in his neutrality, he’s fine with his destiny but is perfectly capable of living out the life he desires without it. Character 'Personality' Lincoln is both charming and larger-than-life, being essentially destined to become the resident outlaw legend of Horus, the realm in which the Cock Robin rhyme takes place. He has always been careful, however, not to slip into hyperbole or excessive boisterousness, and prides himself on control in regards to his own ego. It’s prominent, yes, but to calling him an ‘attention whore’ or the like would be inaccurate in addition to being a grievous insult, in his book. He’s cavalier, but grounded. He’s quick to draw, but just as quick to holster, having a base level of regard for all people and recognising that everyone is more or less the same down the barrel of a gun. Though he’s been described as ‘game to engage under the flimsiest of pretences’, he’s also smart enough to determine when a situation doesn’t need to be escalated, through he’ll sometimes deliberately escalate that same situation simply to see it play out. He is flashy and theatrical, but fluid and generally relaxed in his own fervour, having few loyalties or commitments save himself. He’s precise, sure, but is ultimately more of a Right-Brained individual, creative and explosive. A little impatient and with a decidedly low tolerance for fools, foes, and the in-between, to watch him engage in conflict (verbal or physical) is a frightening dance if mostly for his go-for-the-throat speed, and dance-like rhythm. Destined to be an outlaw and a killer, Lincoln is unyeildingly his own individual with limited to no love for law or restriction, save for his own code/ credo and several of the more culturally-ingrained statutes (the laws of combat and weapons in Horus are odd but not unreasonable). A loose cannon. Lincoln makes his own fun, one way or another, and enjoys himself as long as he’s made the choice to be in a given situation. His word choice and interactions with others/ people at large are interesting in that Lincoln’s theatrical side has blended oddly with his more terse, business-oriented one, leading to a manner of speech in which he is simultaneously flowery, almost Shakespearean, and entirely laconic, of few words, barbed of tongue. Despite this unique quirk, Lincoln’s own self-assurance is very much capable of being rattled, but this is hardly ever shown externally. Even in his least confident moments, Lincoln’s still grinning. A charmer and not bad with women and men both, he has an interest in friendship, romance and human sexuality, being less of an immediate, blatant flirt or player and more a long-ball, swashbuckling lover, at least in his mind. Ultimately, Lincoln is the creator of his own Hell, for better or for worse. His own best friend and his own worst enemy. Capable of landing himself in trouble he’d rather not be in, or placing himself in a situation purely to blow off steam, he is his own blessing and curse. Smooth, slick, dangerous, with a unique voice (especially when he sings), an excellent ear for music, and hands and eyes that are capable of frightening bursts of action when needed. He is himself, and will remain that way. For all his scoundrel tendencies, he can’t really help being an alright guy, much to his own disappointment. As much as he tries to live outside of what does not service him, to care about nothing, to embody the lone fighter, he finds himself inexorably pushed and pulled by the tractor beam of his own decency. Abilities *Fighting **'Marksmanship ' ***Horus has a long and rich history that includes multifarious forms of fighting, but perhaps most interesting is the school of marksmanship that was birthed out of the invention of firearms. There are varying forms, just as there are varying forms of swordsmanship, and Lincoln has been described as a ‘gentleman of the very first house’, subscribing to a flashy, almost fanatical style that resembles a dance, to a point, appearing to be some kind of bizarre hybrid of Spaghetti Western gunplay, Spanish fencing, . Before actually becoming engaged in a gunbattle, Lincoln believes in speed of draw, leading to an adversary that is comfortable ending things quickly but can continue to fight if things drag on. Many of his preconceived notions in regards to duels and shootouts, combat/ conflict at large stem directly from his upbringing in a weapon-carrying society and its structure of honor (eg. do not attack an unarmed opponent, do not strike someone in the back, etc.) *** Lincoln typically wears two guns, one slung over his shoulder, and the other strapped to his hip. His pistols resemble something like Walther P38s, but he also owns an ornamental, flashier gun, usually used in context of ceremony and the like. **** This ceremonial pistol features compensators, extended spring guides and an extended, gold-plated barrel, with custom grips depicting a sparrow taking flight. It also features gold detailing (gold-plated safeties, triggers etc.) *** Though an outlaw and gun-toting anti-hero (villain, if you ask some people), he is disgusted and appalled by gun violence, which he believes goes against every part of his code, of Horusian propriety. **'Swordsmanship' *** Many of Lincoln’s Horusian gun tactics stem directly from swordplay, and as such, he is passable in what he views as a “pretty, if antiquated art form”. **'Hand-to-hand combat' ***For all his glittery footwork and stage-minded trappings, Lincoln’s kind of a dirty fighter when it comes to up-close, weaponless combat. He’s a street fighter, a brawler, a slam-bang boxer with less tact than one might expect given his other more artful tendencies. **'Driving' ***The life of an outlaw is a mobile one, and as such, Lincoln is a good driver and equestrian. *'Birdsong/ Music' **Lincoln’s voice and word choice lead to something singularly unique and mostly implacable. Whether stagnant or in the midst of activity, he whistles. He hums. When he talks, people listen. It’s an odd quality. That said, he has an equally pleasant singing voice and an undeniable ear for tone, pitch, and timing. 'Appearance' Lincoln is rakish, roguelike with devilishly wild, distinctly mature features, however he still exudes a certain level of optimism and fun, youth in persona. He’s… bird-like. He has pale skin, and despite his violent destiny he does not appear to be hardened or calloused much. His ruddy-brown hair is a little wild with a distinct amount of natural curl that makes the overall style resemble something of a Rooster’s comb or the head-feathers of a Blue Jay, though not in a bad way. It works for him. His eyes are an earthy, greeny hazel. Lincoln is big on browns, greys -- a touch of greens -- and blacks (typically keeping to what could be described as a ‘dust and dark’ color palette) furthering his psuedo-apocalyptic western aesthetic. EDCs Lincoln is a big believer in EDCs, or everyday carries, and as such, his pockets are stuffed at any given time. His typical loadout includes: * Earbuds (for his MirrorPhone) * A Deck of Cards (obviously very well-used). * A dime-novel; Lincoln is a reader and is big on cheap comics and stories that he'll often wedge into his jacket. * A pocket-knife, small and Swiss-Army-like. * Gum. * Paint-shells for his pistols. * A pen. * Advil, actually. He's big on helping his friends so if anyone has a headache, he's typically quick to offer assistance. Fairy Tale 'Who Shot Cock Robin?' [Cock Robin 1] 'How Does Lincoln Come Into It?' Lincoln was born to a circuit-rider-turned-doctor and a lady barber. A slightly stifling upbringing lead to a prominent streak of rebellion and petty crime in his youth, but he was never an inherently ‘bad kid’. As said above, he was described as having his ‘father’s eyes for trouble’, though whereas Jay LaConte saw trouble and sought do stamp it out, Lincoln sought to court it. Lincoln’s Grandfather -- Harrison LaConte, the first of the family to hold the title after receiving it from a non-relative -- was actually the previous holder of the title of ‘Sparrow’, and being emotionally attached to the rambunctious, slightly eccentric Lincoln, he took him under his effectual wing and eventually bequeathed the title and destiny to him after some training. While Lincoln’s father couldn’t be considered a slouch or not cut out for life in Horus, he was however more inclined towards a slightly puritanical, peace-loving lifestyle, and his wife was a lover of quaintness, so they only could outfit him for his Destiny to a certain point, and weren’t especially desirous to do so either, leaving him to more or less figure it out for himself barring the aforementioned training from his grandfather. He took to it with a dangerous (if unsurprising) zeal, a bird to the air. Believing that more structure and control would be beneficial to Lincoln rather than a continued life in the lawless expanse of Horus, they enrolled him in Ever After High. 'View on Destiny' Lincoln loves his destiny, enough to be a Royal, but recognizes that the title of ‘Sparrow’ is not essential to his living the life he desires, and as such he’s comfortable remaining unaffiliated in the effectual civil conflict of EA High. In addition, several of the previous Sparrows have been apprehended (usually for the murder of Cock Robin, as per Destiny) and subsequently sentenced to hang by the neck until dead, and Lincoln seeks to avoid that by any means necessary. He’ll kill Cock Robin, sure, but that won’t trigger his last stand if he has any say in the matter. He doesn’t intend to be captured, but even if he has to escape from the gallows on his execution day, he’ll not see the law end his career, much less his life. He will go out on his own terms, on his own time. Relationships Family Lincoln is continually rebellious, and unstoppable in that same flair. The relationship with his parents is a weird one in that he respects them for how they live, loves them as much as he can, but does not get along with them in the majority of situations. Friends Lincoln is well-liked enough, but is open to new friendships. Romance Linc, being the rogue he is, is big on romance. He’s open for relationships. Enemies The Yankee and Lincoln have repeatedly antagonized each other to the point of it being a running rivalry. Yankee’s self-serious anger clashes with Lincoln’s flighty, humor-laced theatricality and their love of guns and shooting has lead to a perpetual competition in that regard. Outfits TBD Trivia *WIP Quotes *WIP Notes * Lincoln's Aesthetic Pinterest Board. * Both 'Lincoln' and 'LaConte' are varieties of Canadian Sparrows, hence the name. Lincoln himself is meant to be slightly evocative of several Canadianisms (including being polite despite his own attempts to be a heartless hind) and Horus itself is a patchwork of several Canadian locales and eras; Yukon's Gold Rush (and rivers), Alberta's Whiskey Smuggling (and plains/ prairies), and British Columbia's rich forests. * Lincoln was first conceptualized during a brainstorming session about EA-sonas; Zena pointed me towards 'Cock Robin' as a source story, only for me to find that I liked it far too much to waste the character concept. * Lincoln's aesthetic and general design is supposed to be a hybrid of Shakespearean grandeur, Wild West lawlessness, and Golden Age Hollywood pirates, with bits of pulp/ sci-fi for good measure. As such, I would cite Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Billy the Kid, Rhys (Tales from the Borderlands), and Tyrone Power's portrayal of Zorro as influences, if minorly. * His colors are directly connected to that of a Sparrow, though the green is directly tied to nature. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Strataffin Category:Who Killed Cock Robin